kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
DJ Gun
The is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Kachidoki Arms or via the summoning ability of Kiwami Arms. It resembles an updated and futuristic Tanegashima rifle. By scratching the disk-like apparatus, Gaim can enhance his shots, which are further subjected by the settings of the switch, which is set at Medium by default, but can also be set at either Low or High. To further enhance the shots, Gaim has to scratch the DJ Table once again, then pull the trigger to show the effect. *Low: Cannon-like bursts *Medium: Shotgun-like blasts *High: Machine gun-like firing speeds In Kamen Rider Zangetsu Stage -Gaim Gaiden-, there is a white-colored variant of DJ Gun, named which is used by Kamen Rider Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms. Known Users *Armored Rider Gaim **Kachidoki Arms (Gaim Episodes 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 24-26, 28, 30-34, 36-37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 38-39, 41-42, 44-46, Final Stage) **Kiwami Arms (Gaim Episodes 32-37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 39-41, 46, Movie War Full Throttle, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Armored Rider Zangetsu **Kachidoki Arms (Kamen Rider Zangetsu Stage -Gaim Gaiden-, Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer) Kachidoki Arms with DJ-Ju.png|Gaim Kachidoki Arms wielding DJ Gun Kiwami Arms with DJ-Ju.png|Gaim Kiwami Arms wielding DJ Gun Zangetsu Kachidoki.jpg|Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms wielding DJ Gun Combinations The DJ Gun can combine with the Musou Saber for the stronger , making the edge piece appear on the back of what would be the . The DJ Gun Taiken Mode can also combine with the Daidaimaru to create the even stronger , though this was never shown on-screen and thus is exclusive to the toyline. There is a possible unnamed and unused combination with the DJ Gun Taiken Mode and the Pine Iron, thus making another toy-exclusive combination. DJ Gun - Taiken Mode.png|Hinawadaidai DJ Gun Taiken Mode Musou Saber Sojinto Mode.jpg|Hinawadaidai DJ Gun Sojinto Mode Hinawa Tenga DJ-Ju.png|Hinawatenga DJ Gun Taiken Mode Finishing attacks By inserting a Lockseed into the DJ Gun's and locking it in place, Gaim can perform a finishing attack. - Fruits Basket Charge= By locking a normal Lockseed, Gaim fires a powerful blast surrounded by a projection of multiple fruits at the enemy, which envelopes and soon destroys the target. * * * Kiwami Orange Charge Buster.png|Fruits Basket Charge (Orange Charge ver.) Kiwami Pine Charge.png|Fruits Basket Charge (Pine Charge ver.) KiwamiIchigoCharge.JPG|Fruits Basket Charge (Ichigo Charge ver.) }} - Taiken Mode= : Has several variations depending on how Gaim initiates the finisher. ** : By locking the Kachidoki Lockseed, Gaim ignites the blade in flames before unleashing a orange slice energy based powerful slash on the enemy. ** : By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim unleashing a colorful slash on the enemy. Muryoutaisu Prelude.png|Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Kachidoki) (Kachidoki Arms) (Prelude) Kachidoki Charge 2.png|Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Kachidoki) (Kachidoki Arms) Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun Taiken Orange Charge.png|Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Orange) (Kiwami Arms) - Sengoku Driver= * : Gaim charges the blade with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. Kiwami Au Lait prelude.png|Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Kiwami Arms) (Prelude) Fruits basket slash.png|Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (Kiwami Arms) }} }} Ganbarider The DJ Gun (Gun/Taiken Mode) is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *This is the second Arms Weapon to be a gun, with the first being the Budou Ryuhou. *The DJ Gun is the first instance in the Kamen Rider series of a shotgun being used as a Rider weapon. Previous Riders have used either handguns, Gatling guns, cannons, lasers, or blasters. *The DJ Gun has the same nickname as DJ Sagara, the creator of the Kachidoki Lockseed and, by extension, the weapon itself. *The DJ Gun is the third weapon to include a slot for a Lockseed to be inserted in order to execute a finishing attack, with the first two being the Musou Saber and Sonic Arrow. **However, of the three Lockseed slot weapons, this is the only one to be an Arms Weapon, as the Musou Saber and Sonic Arrow are both considered side weapons. * The DJ Gun is somewhat similar to the Shining Caliber wielded by Kamen Rider Agito, as it is first wielded by the Rider's Super Form and also wielded by the Final Form. However, while the Shining Caliber has different modes for the two forms, the DJ Gun only has one mode by itself, discounting its combination with the Musou Saber. Appearances References IT:Hinawa Daidai DJ Ju ru:DJ Пушка Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Guns Category:Swords Category:Dual Weapon Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms Weapons